U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,143 concerns a control device for a motor-driven circulating storage apparatus that is configured as a storage facility for the deposition and retrieval of documents, files, and other objects. Arranged on a pair of chains are a plurality of trays or carriers which can be moved by means of the control apparatus along an endless loop selectably to a workstation. Once a selected carrier is positioned opposite the workstation, the carrier can be loaded in or unloaded from the workstation.
EP-A-0 241 273 discloses a sorting apparatus for copiers. The apparatus comprises a plurality of selectable delivery trays into which the copied sheets are deposited. For defined deposition of the individual sheets into the various delivery trays, a switcher is provided which is movable vertically with respect to the delivery trays. The switcher moves to the particular selected tray and thereby makes possible delivery of the copies into the selected trays. The delivery trays can be configured closably so as to grant access to the contents of the delivery trays only to a limited number of persons.
A sheet sorting apparatus is presented in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,170. The apparatus comprises several compartments, arranged in a vertical stack, into which printed sheets can be deposited from a telefax unit or the like. Switchers are provided on the respective compartments in order to guide the sheets into a selected compartment. Each compartment is in the form of a drawer, which normally is locked in the sheet-receiving position. A switcher closing apparatus brings the selected switcher into the sheet deflection position out of the normal position in which the sheet can pass by the compartments. The switcher closing apparatus is at the same time an actuation apparatus for selective unlocking of the normally locked drawers.
It is the object of the invention to create a method with which copy or print jobs intended for a selected number of users can be collected in a manner which protects against access by unauthorized persons. In addition, the method is also intended to allow the output of copy or print jobs which do not require confidentiality.
According to the invention, this is achieved in that the method comprises the following steps:
selecting the collecting function for the copy or print job currently being processed;
moving a delivery tray into a loading plane that coincides with an inlet opening for the copy or print jobs, the delivery tray moved into the loading plane being the one matching an identification number of the copy or print job;
sliding the delivery tray into a loading position into a passthrough region around which the delivery trays are arranged so as to circulate in the manner of a bucket lift, and collecting the copy or print job on the delivery tray; and
moving the delivery tray with the collected copy or print job back such that the delivery trays (20.sub.1, 20.sub.2, . . . , 20.sub.N) are arranged again in the manner of a bucket lift.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus with which copy and print jobs can be both collected for a selected number of users in a manner protected against access by unauthorized persons, and also output directly to a finishing unit. In addition, the apparatus is intended to have a simple transport path for the copy or print jobs, in order to prevent damage or blockage.
According to the invention, this is achieved in that an outlet opening is provided opposite the inlet opening; that the individual delivery trays can be moved around a passthrough region which joins the inlet opening to the outlet opening; and that each of the delivery trays can, in order to receive copy or print jobs, be slid into a loading position in the passthrough region.
The method is advantageous in that copy or print jobs requiring confidentiality can be collected in a manner protected against access by unauthorized persons. At the same time, the method makes it possible for copy or print jobs that do not require confidentiality to be conveyed directly through the apparatus so as thereby to make possible output or finishing.
The apparatus is advantageous in that the two countervailing properties--the collection and transport of copy or print jobs--are combined. In this context, the linear transport path for the copy or print jobs is retained, and deflection thus prevented, when a copy or print job is to be directed to an output or finishing unit and is not to be collected in the apparatus. The apparatus furthermore has the advantage that copy or print jobs requiring confidentiality can be collected in a manner protected against access by unauthorized persons.
Further advantageous modifications of the invention are evident from the subclaims.